


My Little Sherlock

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [5]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, John is Sherlock's step-father, Lolitalock, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	My Little Sherlock

 

((Lolitalock.)) Guess what, daddy? SH (16)

What? JW

I met someone at school today. SH

You did? I'm glad. JW

(delay) Not like that. He wasn't particularly nice. SH

Why wasn't he nice to you, baby? JW

I don't know why... SH

He tried to touch me. SH

How did he try to touch you? JW

He pinned me against the lockers and put his legs between mine when no one was looking... SH

I'll kill him. JW

He kept telling me that I wanted it no matter how much I tried to push him away. SH

You don't deserve to be treated like that. JW

(delay) He put his hand on my sensitive parts like I do sometimes... SH

Oh baby. I'm going to hurt him for touching you. JW

My... My body wanted it even though _I_ didn't. SH

Shh. It's okay, love. JW

It shouldn't have felt good, should it have, daddy? SH

It's not your fault your body reacted that way. JW

But... I knew it was wrong... and I still enjoyed it... SH

I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again. JW

Don't kill him, daddy. I don't want you to get in trouble. SH

But he touched my baby. JW

(delay) I love you, daddy. I don't want to lose you because some boy got handsy. SH

I love you, too. JW

Don't kill him. We can get him arrested. SH

I'll torture the bastard. JW

Thank you, daddy. SH

You're welcome, baby. JW

Can I come lay down with you? SH

Yes. JW

Sherlock wandered downstairs in the big house and he walked to his parents' room. He knocked lightly on his step-father's door before he let himself in. "Daddy?" he sniffled and crawled over to the bed to lay down next to John.

John scooted over in order to make more room for Sherlock on the bed. "Come here, I'll make it okay." he murmured and wrapped his arms around his step-son to pull him into a tight hug.

Sherlock cried softly into John's bare chest. "Please," Sherlock mumbled with a tight voice, "help me forget about that horrible boy." He pulled back to meet his dad's eyes with his own, red-rimmed ones.

It broke John's heart to see Sherlock so upset. "I will," John promised as he rubbed Sherlock's back, "I will do anything you want to make you feel better." He kissed the teen's cheek and wiped the tears away.

Sherlock leaned into John's embrace and wiped his tears away. "I want to kiss you," Sherlock mumbled. "I want to kiss you like mommy kisses you."

John blinked and bit his lip at the request. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked. "Doesn't that seem a bit inappropriate for us to do?"

"I want you the way mommy has you," Sherlock said quietly. He pulled back again and looked desperately into John's eyes. He licked his lips to wet them.

"Baby," John murmured. He gently cupped Sherlock's cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over a cheekbone. "You know I can't tell you no."

Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips to John's. He ran his tongue along the seam of John's lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

John hummed into the kiss and pulled Sherlock closer. His lips parted so that his own tongue could swipe across Sherlock's bottom lip.

Sherlock moaned softly. "Daddy... This feels good like when that boy touched me," he mumbled against John's lips. "Except I really want this." He kissed John again, humming happily at the feeling of John's tongue on his.

John bit back a groan. "I'm glad you like it, baby," he whispered with a smile. He pulled Sherlock closer to himself as he moved them both to be sitting up. "Come sit in my lap and I'll kiss you like I do mommy."

Sherlock did as John told him, straddling his lap. His half-hard cock brushed against John's stomach and he moaned quietly.

John let his arms wrap loosely around Sherlock's hips to stable him. The moan sent a shiver down his spine and he deepened the kiss.

"Please," Sherlock moaned softly and arched his back against John.

"Please what?" John asked, needing to hear it to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting it.

"Touch me where he touched me," Sherlock mumbled.

John let a hand slide forward to rest lightly against Sherlock's groin.

Sherlock moaned and pressed his hips up into John's hand. "Please, daddy. Please touch me. I need you."

John groaned and moved his head to kiss along Sherlock's neck. "I'm going to make you feel good, baby. But this has to be our little secret."

"Yes, daddy. Yes," he mumbled. He arched his neck again for John. "Are we only going to do this once?" he asked softly.

"If you want to do it again, I can't tell you no," he whispered. He nipped lightly at Sherlock's Adam's apple. "But mommy can't know, neither can anyone at school." he added.

"They'd tell us to stop if they knew. I don't want anyone to know," he said and whimpered.

"That's my good boy. Such a good boy for daddy," he hummed and pushed the teen's shirt up some.

Sherlock stripped it off for John and bared his pale, smooth chest. He pressed it flush again John's warm one.

John mapped out the expanse of pale skin against him with a hum. Smirking, he kissed and sucked at the junction where shoulder and neck met until a hickey started to form.

"Mmm, Daddy," he moaned. "Please...." He breathed heavily, rolling his hips against the man's.

"Shite, Baby," he groaned. "Gonna make you feel good." He dipped his fingers into the waistband of his son's trousers.

Sherlock cried out and pressed his cock up into John's hand, the friction of his pants feeling beautiful.

John stroked Sherlock slowly with one hand while the other worked at getting both their trousers undone and pushed down.

"Fuck, Daddy!" he moaned, writhing on John's lap. His eyes watered again for an altogether different reason.

"Mm, fuck baby. I love it when you curse," he groaned. He repositioned them again so that Sherlock was laying on his back in the middle of the bed.

Sherlock's lower lip quivered. "I'll have to swear more often," he mumbled, eyes dark and a blush heavy on his cheeks and chest.

John couldn't help but smile. "Not around your mommy. Only say such naughty things when you're with me," he growled, kissing down Sherlock's chest.

"Of course," Sherlock conceded. "Only you." He moaned softly and arched up against John.

"That's my good boy," John hummed. His teeth grazed across a nipple just to see the reaction it would bring.

Sherlock moaned obscenely at the feeling of his step-father's teeth. "Please, Daddy," he whimpered.

The sound when straight to John's cock. "What do you want, baby? You want my mouth, my hand, what?" he asked softly.

"I want you inside me," Sherlock said with an innocent blush on his cheeks.

"I-I don't think I have any condoms," John mumbled, completely surprised by the answer.

"And?" Sherlock said. "I want to feel your cum inside me. And it's not as though I can get pregnant." He laughed softly and looked up at John's beautiful blue eyes.

"Fuck," John moaned. "God damn, shite. You're such a naughty boy and I love it." He grinned as he pulled Sherlock's pants off.

Sherlock shivered as the cold air caressed his hyper-sensitive cock. "Thank you, Daddy."

John smiled as he reached into the bedside table for lube. "Spread your legs for me."

Sherlock shook and did as he was told. "You don't need to be gentle, daddy. I've been in myself before."

John bit his lip to hold back a moan. "What do you think about when your fingers are inside of you?"

"I think about Daddy's thick cock inside me," Sherlock said, unable to meet John's eyes out of embarrassment.

"And how do you know I have a thick cock, baby?" John purred, rubbing Sherlock's thighs.

"I saw you touching yourself once," Sherlock admitted softly with a blush.

"My naughty little boy," John murmured and kissed Sherlock's hip.

"I touched myself watching you," he mumbled, pressing his bony hips up.

"You don't need to touch yourself anymore. Daddy will take care of you," he whispered, opening the lube.

Sherlock hummed, eyes wide and dark with arousal. "Please, Daddy. I want to feel you inside me."

John slicked up his fingers and circled one around Sherlock's entrance.

"Please... Don't tease...'' Sherlock complained and pressed back against John's fingers.

"Be patient, baby. I want to take my time." John cooed and pushed his finger inside.

Sherlock whimpered and moaned, trying to get more friction

John quickly added another finger and scissored them.

Sherlock moaned even louder at the feelings, enjoying the slight burn he felt.

John crooked his fingers in search of Sherlock's prostate.

As John brushed his prostate, Sherlock cried out. "Please! Fuck, there! Right there," he moaned, eyes watering at the feeling.

"Think you're ready for my cock, baby?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yes. Please, Daddy," Sherlock begged, his entire body shaking.

John removed his fingers, slicked himself up and slowly started to push into him. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"I've never had anything more than two fingers," Sherlock said. He moaned softly. "It burns." He pressed back against John's cock.

"You'll get used to it. It's going to feel good," John murmured. He grinned. "Like having me inside you?" He started to move slowly.

"I like the burn," he mumbled. "And I _love_ having you inside me."

"Fuck, baby," he groaned. "God, you feel so good around me."

"Daddy, Daddy, please! Harder," he moaned, rolling his hips.

John fucked into Sherlock in earnest now, hands gripping tightly to his hips.

"Yes!" he cried out. "Harder, please."

John groaned as he sped up his thrusts, the room filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together.

Sherlock bounced on his John's cock. He lowered his hand to stroke himself.

"That's right, baby. Fuck yourself on me," he moaned. "Tell me when you're close."

Sherlock moaned, "Fuck, Daddy. Harder," he demanded.

John panted as he fucked Sherlock hard and fast.

Sherlock whimpered gratefully. "Yes, yes, yes," he said and his body caved in on itself. "I'm close, Daddy."

John swatted Sherlock's hand away to stroke him. "Come for me, baby. Show Daddy how good he makes you feel."

Sherlock's face contorted as he came into John hand and over his chest.

John continued to thrust until he came deep inside his step-son.

Sherlock's body twitched in the aftershocks of his orgasm. "That was the hardest I've cum in my life," Sherlock admitted softly.

John kissed Sherlock as he spent cock slipped out of him. "I'm glad I made you feel so good, sweetheart," John murmured.

Sherlock smiled sleepily and kissed back.


End file.
